


Path to Knighthood (podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (now tagged as podfic!) ;), M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: When Greg is severely injured on a case, Mycroft stays by his side while Sherlock and John rush off to find aid. His only job is to keep Greg conscious. For a man not used to casual conversation, this is about to get interesting.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Path to Knighthood (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jae_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_blaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Path to Knighthood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137162) by [jae_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_blaze/pseuds/jae_blaze). 



> So, there's this thing online in group chats where if you say exactly the same thing as someone else, they can (or _you_ can) call "Jinx" on it. Whoever calls "Jinx" first wins. When you get jinxed, the person who jinxed you can then ask you for a _'thing'_ as your forfeit. And so this is what happened; Jae jinxed me. (Dohhh! Yes!!) She then asked me for something, but that ask just wouldn't materialise and it refused to come to me...however, this idea came instead!
> 
> Jae, I hope this is ok as a forfeit! ❤️
> 
> (P.s.: I massively enjoyed doing it!) 😬

Listen on Soundcloud:

[Path to Knighthood by Jae_blaze](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/path-to-knighthood-by-jae-blaze-read-by-thesoupdragon)

😆🐉🖤

Much love to my fav dragon. Have some wine and soup in the form of a podfic.


End file.
